Road Trip
by serena kou
Summary: This fic is YAOI & YURI also OOC. and 1 thing i don't own Gundam wing or Sailor moon, if i did this will be a very funny movie and i'll be rich ^__^
1. road trip 1a

Road Trip   
This is a sm/gw crossover. i hope you like it. ^.^  
-------------------------  
It's the beginning of summer. The gwboys/ girls and the sailor scouts   
going on a camping trip. All of them couldn't fit in one van so they  
used the Three Lights Tour Bus.  
-------------------------  
At Serena House  
  
Mom: Serena do you have everything?  
Serena: from upstairs Hai Mom.  
Mom: And you Rini?  
Rini: yup  
-------------------------  
at heero house  
  
Heero; Come on Relena.  
Relena: from upstairs I'm coming.  
Heero: You know Duo, He will...........  
Duo: I'M HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: Great. * Don't get mad*  
-------------------------  
at the three lights bus  
  
Seiya: Is everything ready?  
Yaten: YES! YOU ASKED THAT 20 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Taiki: What time we pick them up?  
Yaten: AT 10:00AM! THATS THE 30TH TIME YOU ASK!!!!!!!!!!!  
-------------------------  
9:50am  
Everybody is at Heero house....well outside his house.  
  
Wufei: THEY'RE LATE!!!!!!!  
Duo: No, I said at 10:00am  
All:WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Haruka:WE SAID 9:00 YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!  
-beep, beep-  
Seiya: WE HERE!!  
Heero: You're late!  
Three Lights: WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
Wufei: WE TOLD THIS BAKA HERE TO TELL YOU THAT IS 9:00AM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-------------------------  
2HRS PAST  
  
Duo is high on SUGER, Wufei is in the back of the bus, Serena and Haruka  
are making out (an: hehe) Relena and Heero are talking about something,Trowa & Taiki  
are reading a book, Ami, Mina, Rei, Lita, Sally Po, Dorothy,and Rini are playing   
computer games, Hilde is doing her nails, Yaten is mad that the girls stole his laptop(an:hehe)  
All of the sudden Duo started to sing....................well you'll find out (an:help me!!)  
  
Duo: singingI don't want anybody else  
When I think of about "ME"  
I TOUCH MYSELF  
OOOHHHH..........  
Serena: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!! Haruka give me a pan please!!  
Heero: Here Serena a "BIG" pan  
  
*BANG* Duo is unconcious on the floor (an: YEAH!!!!!)  
  
END OF PART1. I'M TIRED OF WRITING NOW. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 5 TO GO ON.  
Wufei: YEAH!!!  
Serena Kou: WUFEIIIII!!!!!  
Wufei: SHUT UP YOU ONNA!!!!  
Serena Kou: I'll be right back. Serena Kou gets Wufei and put him in the "room" There  
Wufei: From The "room" LET ME OUT YOU ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Serena Kou: hhhhhmmmmmm..... NO!   
Haruka: Bye everybody.  
  



	2. road trip 1b

Road Trip part 1-b  
Ok here's the next part of road trip. I got soo much reviews about 15+.  
That's alot. Well here's the next part. PLEASE REVIEW. ^,^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero: I'm going to the back and play some games.  
-Then Heero went to the back where Wufei is trying to sleep.-  
- At the back of the bus-  
Heero: COME ON WING ZERO BEAT JUSTICE BOY!!!!!  
Wufei: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
-Then Heero & Wufei started to play " Endless Duel"-  
Wufei: HAHA, I'M WINNING............NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
Heero: HA!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Back to the others-  
Serena: Seiya I'm Winning!  
Seiya: Let's see that!! :-)  
Serena: (then seiya won) NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WWWAAAAHHH!!!  
Haruka: What happen?  
Seiya: She lost the game.  
Haruka: Come on kitten let's go to bed.  
Serena: *sniff* Ok  
-Then they went to the back where the beds was. (an: hehe!! :-})-  
-1/2 hr later-  
-They all heard something from the back where the beds was-  
Yaten: I want to know what they doing?  
Taiki: No you don't!  
Seiya: I'll check. What the f***!!!!!!  
Haruka: What!  
Seiya: YOU PLAYING_____________(AN: put whatever game you want)  
-at the computer-  
Ami: Rini what site you on?  
Rini: uuuuuummmmmm.............barbie.  
Relena: Let's see? OOOOOOO CHIP&DALE DANCERS!!! O.O  
Ami: RINI!!!!  
Hilde: CHIP & DALE, LET ME SEE!!  
-Almost all the girls went to the computer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-back to Duo-  
-Then Duo woke up- (an: OH NNNNNOOOOO!!!)  
Duo: My head. ~_-  
Trowa; You a wake.  
-Then duo look down. He was tide up-(an: I wonder who did that? hehe)  
Duo: LET ME GO....NOW!!!!  
????:NO WAY YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!!!!!  
Duo: WHO SAID THAT?!?!?!?  
?????: ME!!  
Duo: WU-MAN!! ^.^  
Wufei: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena Kou: Ok that's the end no more!  
All: WHAT????????  
Serena Kou: Joking. *hehe* ^o^'  
Haruka: What's the next part about?  
Serena Kou; Well............you find out later.  
Heero: I KNOW!!  
Serena Kou: No you don't?  
Heero: Yes i do! Dorothy IS GOING TO BE BAL......  
Serena Kou: YOU GOING TO THE "ROOM" WITH WUFEI!!!!  
Heero: NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
Serena Kou put Heero in the "room": There!!! I happy now. ^.^  
Haruka: When part 2 be out?  
Serena Kou: Maybe next week or sunday. ^.^?  
Haruka: OK -then she went to make out with Serena-  
Serena Kou: O.O OK??? Well please review i need at least....let me see....um.....8 to  
go on. JA NE. ^.^  



	3. 2a

road trip part2-a  
************  
Night time-  
  
Quatre: Trowa got the cream?  
Trowa: Yup!  
Quatre: Haruka got the twizer? ( SP?)  
Quatre: Ok let's start. Which one is Dorothy?  
Haruka: The one next to serena.  
  
************  
-in the morning-  
Haruka was in the kitchen making Serena's breakfast-  
  
Serena: *yawn* Good *yawn* Morning.  
Haruka: Good Morning kitten.  
??????: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Then Dorothy came out (an: lol) BALD!!!!-  
Serena: lol  
Lita: What happ............lol  
Dorothy: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!  
Duo: HEL.......lol  
Dorothy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lita: Can we send her back home?  
Duo: NO, HEY BALDY then went to find her  
Taiki: Who yelled?  
Serena: Dorothy  
Taiki: Why?  
Serena: Well.....she's.....she's....BALD. lol  
Taiki: lol  
Yaten: SHUT-UP!!!!  
Serena: lol  
Yaten: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
Haruka: Your hair!  
Yaten: My hair?  
-then he look at the mirror-  
Yaten: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IS GREEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Seiya: HAHA I GOT YOU............Yaten?!??????  
  
  
ok that's part 2-a. part 2-b will be out matbe next week. come on  
i have homework to do. ^_^ well please review or no more fics.  
  
from the "room": GET US OUT!!!!  
SERENA KOU: NO!!  
TAIKI: THAT WAS NOT NICE.   
SERENA KOU: NOT NICE. THIS IS NICE PUT TAIKI IN THE "ROOM"THAT'S  
NICE. WELL PLEASE REVIEW. ^O^  



	4. 2b-3a

road trip part2-b  
NO FLAMES!!!! ^O^'  
************  
  
Yaten: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, IS GREEN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Seiya: HAHA I GOT YOU............Yaten?!??????  
Yaten: YOU DID TO ME!!!!!!!  
Seiya: You not Rei.  
-then Rei came in-  
Rei: Good Morning then she saw Yaten HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
Yaten: Don't laugh, this was for you. FROM SEIYA!!!!!!!!  
Rei: WHAT, SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then she went after seiya  
Rini: Good Morning.  
Mamoru: Hello Rini.  
Rini: Who invited him?  
All: NOT ME!!!!!!  
Heero: I'll kill him. then he pull out his gun  
Relena: HEERO! Let's drop him outside the window when the bus is moving.  
Heero: Good idea (an: I really hate mamoru)  
-Then Heero push him out of the window. Then a truck ran him over-  
All: YEA!!!!!  
Duo: LET'S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
******************  
ROAD TRIP 3-A  
-AFTERNOON-  
Bus Driver: Ok I have to put gas so go and buy some food.  
All: OK  
Serena: I'll go to the bathroom. Haruka buy some pads ok.  
Haruka: Ok kitten  
-in the bus-  
  
Yaten: STOP DOWNLOADING!!!!!!!!  
- all of a sudden the computer crash-  
Yaten:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- then the girls ran out the bus because yaten was after them. then all of a sudden  
the girls push yaten in the GIRLS BATHROOM. then glue it-  
Yaten: Let me out!!!* Well i need to use it* then yaten went in the stall  
????: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH YOU ECCHI!!!!!!!  
Yaten: SORRY,SORRY,SORRY,SORRY SERENA!!!!!  
-OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM-  
Relena:What was that?  
Rini: It sounds like Serena.  
All:SERENA!!!!!!!  
Serena: in the bathroom WHAT!!!!  
aLL: OH NO  
Serena: OH NO WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
OK THAT PART 2-B AND 3-A. I WILL HAVE PART 3-B MAYBE TOMORROW.  
PLEASE REVIEW IS IMPORTANT. well, JA NE.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 3b

road trip part3-b  
NO FLAMES!!!! ^O^'  
************  
  
  
Rini: It sounds like Serena.  
All:SERENA!!!!!!!  
Serena: in the bathroom WHAT!!!!  
aLL: OH NO  
Serena: OH NO WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Hilde: We glued the bathroom door.  
Serena: You WHAT, GET HARUKA NNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!  
-then the girls went to get Haruka-  
Yaten: Great 1st my laptop crash, now this.* but she's cute*  
Serena: STOP LOOKING AT ME; Oh do you have $.50?  
Yaten:Yes why?  
Serena: I need a pad.  
Yaten: EEEEEWWWWWW GROSS!!!!!  
Serena: IS NOT, SO CAN I HAVE 0.50!  
Yaten:Fine here.  
Serena: thank you. I'll be right back. then she went in the stalls  
Yaten: * great I'm in the girls bathroom and serena is on her monthly*  
So Serena when is it over?  
Serena: came out Is what over?  
Yaten: Your monthly  
Serena:ECCHI!!!!!!  
-to the others-  
Haruka: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?goes to get serena  
************  
Yaten: Let's play a game.  
Serena: ok what kind?  
Yaten: Let's play " I Spy"  
Serena: Ok, I go first. I Spy With Me Eyes Is Something Red.  
Yaten: A door.  
Serena: No.  
Yaten: Them what?  
Serena: Blood on the floor.  
Yaten:EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: Kitten.  
Serena: Haruka.  
Yaten: You don't have a nickname for her?  
Serena: Yes  
Yaten: What is it?  
Haruka: IS N.Y.O.B!  
Serena:to yaten ear is.......honey,....suger.....or bom bom.  
Yaten: BOM BOM!  
Haruka:WHAT?!?!?!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YATEN KOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
I finish part 3b.*yeah*  
Trowa: Serena kou what's in the "room"?  
Serena kou: You want to find out?  
Trowa: yes.  
Serena kou: ok push trowa in the "room" you stay there for 10min.  
  
10min past  
Serena kou: ok Trowa you could come out.  
Trowa: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, IS BAD IN  
THERE!!!!!!  
Serena kou: I know. ^o^ ok is review time people. please review.  
Trowa: We need 10051 REVIEWS.  
Ami: TROWA!!!!  
Trowa: Joking,Joking,we need at least 6-10 to go on.  
Rei: so review.  
Relena: yea, Serena kou when Heero get out of the "room"?  
Serena kou: in.....um.......um..........................5weeks.  
Relena:HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!cries  
Serena Kou: well JA NE.  
All: JA NE!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 4

ROAD TRIP PART 4  
SERENA KOU: OK here part 4. is going to be funny as hell. I hope  
you will like it. And please review people i feel like no one likes  
my fics. *cries*  
Seiya: Please review her. ^.^'  
Serena kou: On with the fic  
  
~I don't own Gundam wing or sailor moon, and I'll never will. *cries*  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
part 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero: What's going on?  
Taiki: The girls lock yaten in the "girls bathroom" with Serena in  
it still.  
Rini: The laptop works and it have Yaten Dairy!  
All: OPEN IT!!!!!!!  
Rini: Ok Rini opened the file  
| Dear Dairy,  
It's me again. I think Serena is soooo HOT.  
I had a dream about her and me doin..........|  
Haruka: YATEN YOUR DEAD!!!!! an: rini read it out loud  
Serena:ECCHI,ECCHI,ECCHI!!!!!!!  
Yaten: STOP......HITTING.........ME!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1hr later  
Serena: YEAH I'M OUT!!!! :-)  
Yaten: Yeah (not happy)  
Haruka: Hello Yaten then she hit Yaten in the eye. then his nuts (an:   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3hr later 6:00pm  
* a church van with nuns in it*  
  
Duo: Hey a church van. Let's moon them.  
All: NO!!  
Duo: Fine I'll do it Then he did. The nuns was so scared that they   
crash into a lamp post (an: Bad Duo)  
Duo: lol  
Ami: That was NOT nice!  
Duo: But it was funny. lol  
  
2hr later on TV  
  
TV: In todays news a van with 10 nuns who was going to a nice vacation  
had an accident. 4 are dead, 3 have anesa(AN: ok i'm not good at  
spellin' so don't sue me), 2 have a broken leg, and  
1 with a broken arm. In other news.. Tv went black  
  
Ami: DOU!!!!  
Dou: NANI?!?!?!?!?  
Ami: YOU KILLED 4 NUNS!!  
DUO: LETS PARTY!!!  
ALL: NO!  
HEERO: Who's he?  
?????: I'm Asaad (an: a boy in my band class. you could call him aside. lol)  
Heero: OMAE O KORSU!!  
ASAAD/ASIDE: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL  
*BANG*  
RELENA: YEAH HEERO THEN KISS HIM  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENA KOU: Ok end of part 4. *yeah*  
Haruka: lol  
Serena kou: you like it?  
Haruka: Yeah. lol  
Serena kou: yeah!  
Serena: Yaten is that true?  
Yaten: about what?  
Serena: That you want to fuck me?  
Yaten: Uuuuummmmm.............hai  
Haruka: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
Yaten: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Serena kou: oooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy.......well please review I need   
5 to go on. ^.^ ja ne  
from the "room": CAN WE GET OUT!  
SERENA KOU: OK GETS HEERO OUT ONLY  
WUFEI: ONNA!!  
SERENA KOU: FOR THAT ANOTHER 2 WEEKS.  
WUFEI: F***.  
SERENA KOU: JA NE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.  



	7. 5

Road Trip part 5  
  
(an): Hi minna this is Serena Kou. Ok the gwing annd sm are 18 but Haruka & michiru are 20,  
Satsuna & Sally po are 21, Rini & Hotaru are 13 and the bus driver (B.D) is 32. Now let  
the fic start  
in:  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
3 Ligths: Well this is a tour.  
Serena: Well Seiya I have a tour in Nov. 29th.  
All (- the inner and outer): WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
Serena: Yes, I in a band called " The Sailor Girls" right girls.  
SM: YUP!  
Seiya: and you didn't tell us why?  
Serena: Because is summer, DUH!  
gw/3light: sweatdrop ^.^'  
B.D: We here guys.  
Taiki: Thanx  
Yaten: i'm not leaving  
Haurka: Why, Because a girl give you a black eye.  
Yaten:..............!  
Rei: And your hair is still green.  
Seiya: Oh yeah. ^.^  
Serena: Can we go camping like we planed!  
Seiya: Fine, driver please bring us to the beach camping site.  
B.D: Ok  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3hr later  
serena & relena are talking  
  
Relena: So Serena have you and Haruka made love?  
Serena Huh....hai and you and Heero?  
Relena: Hai  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yaten: Rei I need to ues the bathroom. ''_''  
Rei: NO!!!!  
Yaten: Fine I'll Going In!!!!!!!  
Then yaten "open" the door and he saw a " very" naked Rei in the shower  
Yaten: WOW! ^,^=HAPPY  
Rei:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YOU ECCHI!!!!!!!!  
THEN REI THREW A ROCK AT HIM  
Yaten:@.@ he look like this  
  
  
Serena Kou: ok that's the end of part 5. part 6 maybe out 21-22 or less.  
Heero: I'M FREE. *.*  
SERENA KOU: YES YOU ARE. ^.^  
DUO: HEY HEERO DID YOU GET THIS MONTH PLAYBOY!  
SERENA KOU: NANI?!?! DUO YOU GO TO THE "ROOM"  
DUO: THE "ROOM"? ?.?  
SERENA KOU: YES THE "ROOM". IT HAVE PLAYBOY BUNNYS.  
DUO: PLAYBOY BUNNIES!!!!! I GOING TO THE "ROOM" THEN HE WENT TO THE "ROOM"  
SERENA KOU: HAVE FUN DUO. MMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!  
DUO: FROM THE "ROOM" HEY WERE IS THR BUNNIES?  
SERENA KOU: THERE NO BUNNIES IN THERE MMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
DOU: : (  
SERENA KOU: JA NE MINNA! ^.^  



	8. 6

Road trip pt.6  
AN: ok here part 6. on 12/19 my father died around 3:00am. So i will be sad for now.  
please review. maybe some mispelled words because of my sadness. Ok here the fic.  
-----------------------  
  
All the girls: LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
they stopped at the mall for........well shopping  
Relena: I'm going to Sears.  
Ami: Me too. I need more computer stuff.  
All: ^.^' sweat drop  
Haruka: Come on kitten let go to my "fav." store.  
Serena: K  
Yaten: Can I come?  
Haruka/serena: NO!!!!!  
-then haruka & serena went to they "Fav." store-  
Heero: I'm going to buy a new gun.  
Duo: Me too. ^.^  
Heero: No you are NOT!! then went to the gun store  
-----------------------  
*at sears*  
Relena: OOOOOO I went this and this, OOOOO and this one......  
Hilde:Do you need al THAT?!?!?  
Relena: And this, Hai, oooooo Heero will love this on me.  
Hilde: O.O  
-----------------------  
* haruka/serena*  
serena: Haruka do this look sexy?  
Haruka: Hai. ^.^  
Serena: and this?  
Haruka: oh yeah. ^.^  
Serena: Ok, and this for my grandmother?  
Haruka: Oh yeah...WHAT?!? EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW  
serena:lol  
Haruka: Kitten, your grandmother is 65 yrs. old  
Serena: I konw, I was playing. lol  
Haruka: Ok you'll get punished tonight.  
Serena: NNNNNNNOOOO, WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
Haruka: I was joking neko.  
Serena: *sniff* Really?  
Haruka: Hai  
-----------------------  
*in the gun store*  
Heero: How much does this cost?  
Clerk: Is $300.99  
Heero: How much does this cost again? he pointing a gun at him  
Clerk: UUUMMMM..........200.99  
Heero: How much?  
Clerk:uuuuuummm............100.99  
Heero: Again?  
Clerk:............99.20  
Heero:AGAIN?!?  
Clerk:...........50.99  
Heero: AGAIN?!?  
Clark:um.......a penny?  
Heero: Again?  
Clerk: IT'S FREE!  
Heero: thanx  
then heero left the store  
Clerk: *fainted*  
-----------------------  
3hr later  
  
all of the boys had 3 bags each, Relena had 201 bags, Serena 202 with haruka stuff too,  
Hilde 2,rini 2, Dorothy with a wig now 1 bag, Sally Po 3, Ami 1 little bag, Rei 12, mina 25,  
lita 30, michiru 20, hotaru 2 & setsuna 20.  
  
B.D: WOAH!  
ALL THE GIRLS: WE HAD FUN!!  
Boys: *Fell anime style* @.@  
  
  
Serena Kou: ok thats the end of pt. 6. part 7 will be late.  
  
words to know:  
Hai= yes  
B.D= bus driver  
neko= kitten/cat  
  
Serena Kou: ja ne 


	9. 7

Road trip part7  
An: Ok i'm writing this in school.(i'm in my art class)  
Is been a long time since i wrote this, so here part 7.  
part 8 will be out maybe next week. i need 7 GOOD reviews to   
go on. ja ne minna. ^.^  
---------------------------------------------------------  
part 7: we at camp  
--------------------------  
B.D: We here   
All: Yea!!! ^.^  
Relena: Let's set up our stuff.  
-----------------------  
1hr later  
---------  
Ami: Ok the tents are up, the screen tent is up too, and the   
other think too. We are done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: ok here are the tents:  
heero/relena, dou/rei, haruka/serena, sally po/michiru, rini/hotaru,  
setsuna/lita, mina/dorothy, ami/taiki, seiya/yaten,Quatra/trowa(an: they  
are together) wufei is by himself & hilde is by herself too  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
5:30pm ^.^  
------------  
Duo: I'M HUNGRY!!!! :(  
Yaten: ME TOO. Let's go out and eat.  
Haruka: Koneko is cookin' right now.  
All: NANI?!?!?!?  
Serena: Here Dinner.  
the food looks....................good to eat:)  
Rei: What is it?  
Serena: It's Rice,chicken, beans, corn bread & salid.  
All:*drul*  
Duo:FOOD!!!!!!!!!!! :) and starts to eat*with food in his month* Goof  
Then all of them starts to eat serena cookin'  
-----------------------  
9:00pm  
-----------  
Rei: I'm goin' to bed now, ja ne.  
Duo: Good-night Rei then rei went in the tent  
Haruka: Well we should go to bed koneno ne?  
Serena: Right  
Duo: Ja ne now.....he alone :(  
-------------------  
10:30pm  
  
Duo went to WuWu....I mean wufei tent and put cream on his hand.:)  
Then went to the other tents  
----------------------------  
6:05am  
  
#1:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
#2:DUO!!!  
#3MAXWELL YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!  
#4 MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!   
#5: MY MAKE-UP!!!!:(  
#6: MY DRESSES!!!!  
#7&8: MY TOYS!!!!!!!  
#9,10,11,12,13,14,15:MY TENT!!!!!!!!!  
#16,17,18,19: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BED!!!!!!  
  
********************  
An: ok these all for now. I only have 5min in 3 period (art class)  
part 8 will be out like i said next week or tomorrow. jane  
  
2/01/01 10:15a.m. 


	10. part 8

Part 8  
  
  
5:00a.m.  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL YOUR A VERY DEAD MAN!!!!!!!!!  
Rei: Let cut his hair like mine  
[now rei hair is at the neck]  
All: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
6:30a.m.  
  
??????: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MY HAIR!!!!!!  
[ Duo hair is like..............well like Haruka but a BIG different] (an: LOL)  
Dou:WWW...AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
Wufei: Shut up Onna  
Heero: Ummmm......Wufei, Duo not an Onna  
Wufei: He's actin' like one  
  
Noon- At the beach  
  
Relena: Heero come on its not THAT cold.  
Heero: Yes it is  
*at the beach towel*   
Ami: Why those two always like that?  
Lita: I don't know  
Both: ::::::sigh::::::  
____________________  
Duo: my hair its gone.  
Trowa: No......you....still have alittle  
Dou: I LOOK LIKE HARUKA!!!!  
Haruka: No you don't Duo..you don't have boobs!  
Duo: I GET SOME THEN!  
All: LOL(an: Duo with.........LOL)  
  
2:30p.m.  
  
Luna: Serena your funny  
Serena: I know.  
Rei: Serena WAKE-UP!!!!  
Serena: Huh????  
Haruka: Dreamin' koneko?  
Serena: Yupyup  
Haruka: 'bout me?  
Serena: uhhhh........no sorry  
Haruka: So k luv *kissed Serena*  
  
5:00 at the camp site  
  
Duo: There is a wet t-shirt contest on the beach let's go plz?  
All: OK   
  
-At the beach-  
Girl 1: Come on let's sign up  
Girl 2: Ok  
Haruka: Kitten you should enter the contest.  
Serena: K (then she signed up)  
  
6:00p.m.  
  
Person 1: Nice job. Next is.......Duana.....what? Oh well.  
Duana: Ok WET ME!!  
[ So they wet "Duana" and something was showin'] (an: OH NO)  
Person 2: EEEEEWWWWWWW......THAT A GUY WITH...........BOOBS?...LOLOLOLOL  
Everyone there: LOLOLOLOL  
Duo: WELL!!! [ and left]  
Person 1: Ok next is Serena & i hope is a girl.  
Serena: I'm 100% GIRL!  
Person 1: good.  
[ then they wet Serena T-shirt and she wasn't wearin' a bra or underwear]  
  
Haruka: * Don't think ecchi*  
Yaten:* Don't think ecchi*  
Seiya: * Don't think ecchi*  
Rei: * Don't think ecchi*  
Ami: OMG!!  
Lita: OMG!!!!  
Taiki: (nose bleed)  
Heero: .........( well makin' out with Relena)  
Hotaru:.......( makin' out with Rini)  
Others: OMG!!!  
  
-Next day at the beach-  
  
[They all at the beach. Serena won first place, Duo was  
mad, Rini & Hotaru was playin' in the sand, Michiru, lita, Ami   
Rei, Minako, Heero, Relena was in the water. yaten is writin' a love   
story, Taiki readin', Seiya gettin' a tan, the other GWing gang was at the food court. Haruka and Serena are.......missin'? Now Heero and Relena are missin' too. Oh God]  
  
Hotaru: Michiru-mama where's Haruka-papa and Serena?  
Michiru: I dunno Hotaru  
Ami: Maybe they went somewhere  
Rei: Yeah and leave there things I don't think so Ami.  
Lita: Maybe they went to the food court.  
Hotaru:K thanx  
  
[then Wufei came back with some soda, hotdogs, fries, chips, water, etc.]  
  
Hotaru: Hey wufei have you seen Haruka & Serena?  
Wufei: Let me see..............Yeah they went to the food court.  
Hotaru: Thanx.  
[went to see haruka and usagi]  
Michiru: Wufei is that true?  
Wufei: YES onna, but there hair is a mess if you know what i mean *wink wink* ^_~  
Michi: OH WUFEI!!  
  
-at the food court-  
  
Hotaru: Hey Yaten whatcha writin'?  
Yaten: A love story  
Hotaru: Really? Let me see!!!  
Yaten: NOOOOO!!!(hotaru took the notebook & read it)  
Hotaru: Hentai...This story is about....you and..........SERENA!!  
Serena: Hai?  
Yaten: SERENA!!  
Haruka: Hey Hotaru what's up?  
Hot.: I was lookin' for you two want to read Yaten story?  
Haruka: Sure (readin')........Yaten.......YOUR DEAD!!!  
Yaten: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
[runin' away from haruka...runin' to the trash can......hits the trash can.....fall into the trash can] (an: -_-;;)  
Yaten in the trash can: OH MY GOD I PISSED IN MY SHORTS!!! (an: LMAO)  
  
- Back at the camp site -  
  
Rini: This is soo much fun watchin' Duo clean the tour bus. ^__^  
Hotaru: Yes it is. *holds Rini in her arm*  
Rini: ~giggles~  
  
  
Serena: Look at those two  
Haruka: Yeah it reminds me of us *kiss serena*  
Serena: ~blushes~ ~giggles~  
  
Seiya: Look at Ogando & Haruka   
Taiki: Yeah, they look soo in love Seiya  
Seiya: It's not fair Taiki I also love her :(  
Ami: We can't break them apart you know what Haruka will do   
*FLASH BACK*  
[ Haruka bettin' up Yaten]  
Seiya: You right Ami, Haruka would kill me if i try that  
-to Duo-  
  
Duo: I HATE CLEANIN'!  
Wufei: To bad Maxwell!  
Duo: Looks who talkin' Mr. Wink Wink!  
Wufei: YOUR DEAD MEAT!!!  
Duo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (start runin')  
  
Rini & Hotaru: ~sigh~ -_-;;  
Ami: Poor Wufei.  
Wufei: YEAH ONNA POOR ME!!! (runin' after Duo)  
All: ~sigh~  
  
-at 9:30pm next to the camp fire-  
  
Hilde: So Relena is Herro ok?  
Relena: Yes he is.  
Hilde: Then why he looks upset?  
Relena: Well I asked him if he masturbated and he said no then I told him I masturbated. So he's all upset about it.  
Hilde: OH! O_O;;  
  
-at the camp table-  
  
Haruka(playin' with Serena long hair): I love you soo much ko-neko  
Serena(holdin' one of haruka hands): And I love you too Ruka ~kissin' haruka~ (an: AAWWW!!)   
  
Hotaru(holdin' Rini hand) I love you Rini :)  
Rini: And I love you too :) ~kisses~ (an: AAAAAAAWWW again)  
  
Trowa: I love you Quatre  
Quatre: And I love you too ~kisses~ (an: I love those two)  
  
AN: That's it for now. more to come. See u 


End file.
